warriorsgamefandomcom-20200215-history
WarriorsGame Wiki talk:Project Charart/Approval
If you wish to put up a Charart for Approval, place it under the heading (name of Charart).(Rank).Approval. Example: Starpaw.Apprentice.Approval Stormflash.Kit.Approved Thought I'd start off with a solid-colored cat :P What do you think? ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ 08:37, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Define the light on the lower body ~Snowsplash♫♪Blow away the white♫♪ 08:39, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Define the earpink a little ~ Flame♫Brush and Ink♪ 08:41, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Re-uploaded If I define the earpink any more I'll be asked to blur it, btw ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ 09:15, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Doesn't Stormflash have two black paws or something like that? Correct me if I am wrong but it says in her description here that she has black forepaws And her eyes should be green I think ~The Fallen☀Burnt to ashes 09:34, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Re-upload Feel so stupid >_< I forgot the obvious can't believe I didn't read the description ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ I think it's ready Need two opinions before we can use it ~Snowsplash♫♪Blow away the white♫♪ Think it's good Am I allowed to comment I'm an apprentice Echo1508 (talk) 09:48, February 14, 2015 (UTC) You're allowed to comment if you're apprentice and over, and you are. Btw, I agree with Snowsplash and Echo, I like the Charart. You can use it now, QBcraft. ~The Fallen☀Burnt to ashes 10:00, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Kk, thanks This is cute, but I don't really like the eye-style...tbh 12:15, February 14, 2015 (UTC) >><< Don't exactly know what to do for the eyestyle. Can you help Bramblesnow? ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ 21:42, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Re-uploaded So stupid didn't even change the eye color when u told me toChanged the pixels a little Bramblesnow is it okay now? Not too sure about this, working on Silverpaw Kit What do you think about it now? ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ 22:15, February 14, 2015 (UTC) The main thing is the body, and that's fine. The eyes look good now Good job Bramblesnow I think it's good ~The Fallen☀Burnt to ashes 22:35, February 14, 2015 (UTC) This looks good. Snowsplash has such a good Charart for Stormflash :P ~ ☾PetalDon't pick off my stem 22:36, February 14, 2015 (UTC) It's good. Bramblesnow? What do you think? QB, I think you can put it up for now unless Bramblesnow says different ??? Silverpaw.Kit.Approved Silverpaw's Kit Version--- The silver markings are only on her underbelly and chest, btw ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ 22:12, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Nice -- Blur the mrkings a little and define the shading -- Looking good! ~The Fallen☀Burnt to ashes 22:35, February 14, 2015 (UTC) I love it! Just dull down the markings (as The Fallen said) and it will be fine! ~ ☾PetalDon't pick off my stem 22:37, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Re-upload '''Not too sure how to dull down the markings... ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ 23:15, February 14, 2015 (UTC) It's ready I think Yeah, it's all right I guess Leafsplash.MedicineCatApprentice.Approved Yay my first Charart! Comments? ~The Fallen☀Burnt to ashes 22:35, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Not used to seeing this blank around >><< Define the light on the tail, can't see any ~ ☾PetalDon't pick off my stem 22:38, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Define the earpink 22:39, February 14, 2015 (UTC) '''Re-upload Ready?" Echo (talk) Define the lower body shading ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ 23:13, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Re-upload Ready ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ I think so as well Cloudkit.Kit.Approved Choosing as many solid-colored cats as possible :P ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ Earpink? Can't believe I forgot the earpink ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ It's great! QBcraft, you're great at Charart! Thanks ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ We can use it, can't we? Echo (talk) I'll never be as good as that :P Flash (talk) I'm not good at tabbies though ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ I think it's good Yeah, QBcraft, use it Approved already? Are you sure? ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ Definitely Leafsplash.Kit.Approval She has a medicine cat apprentice charart as well ~ Flame♫Brush and Ink♪ I thought Leafsplash was a tabby? correct me if I m wrong ~ Flash of Lightning (talk) No, we make Chararts according to the description on the cat's page, not on List of Cats. Btw, define the shading on the very <--- leg. ~Snowsplash♫♪Blow away the white♫♪ Define the shading on the head ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ Re-upload '''Flame♫Brush and Ink♪ Hollowkit.Kit.Approval So many kits... ~ Flash of Lightning (talk) Define the shading on the tail '''I literally can't see any It looks a bit like grey ~Snowsplash♫♪Blow away the white♫♪ Re-upload ~Flash~When lightning strikes~☁☂ What's up with the light on the muzzle? And dull down the earpink a little ~QBcraft~ϟDon't mess with meϟ Darken the light on the underbelly ☆~Night~☆H☽Step away to the dark side~☾ Re-upload ~Flash~When lightning strikes~☁☂ VOTE COUNT:1 Flame♫Brush and Ink♪